thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Dogs, New Tricks
Old Dogs, New Tricks is the eleventh episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 21, 2002. Plot Carlos has a life-changing experience in the hospital after he falls down the fire pole. Tatiana leaves her mother-in-law alone in the house for a moment, with disastrous results. Short summary Ryan is now walking during his physical therapy sessions. Carlos decides to take a ride on the fire pole and falls, losing consciousness. Doc, Kim and Alex bring him to the ER where he is finally awake and combative. Dr. Thomas admits him to the hospital for observation and the nursing staff settles a score with Carlos by putting him in a room with Rodger, a drunk he brought in the day before. Rodger is alternating between screaming, crying, whimpering and non-stop talking -- all at the top of his lungs. He's going through the DTs and can't be sedated, because he admits to being drunk since 1987. While Doc is in the ER filling out the paperwork on Carlos, he runs into his old partner, Jerry Mankowitz. Jerry insists upon taking him out to dinner, during which Doc opens up to him about removing Ryan's cervical collar. He admits that he was jealous of all the attention the documentary crew gave Carlos, and wonders if he was playing to the camera when he removed the collar. Jerry tells him that he did the right thing by saving Ryan's life and to stop visiting him and drawing attention to his unusual interest in his case. Doc has Kim and Alex partner up for the day, which works out very well. When they go out on a call to treat a man injured in a bar fight and run into Sully and Ty, Kim notices a vibe between Alex and Ty. When Kim asks her about it later, Alex admits that they're involved. When Tatiana leaves Sully's mother alone for a few minutes to go to the store and get some milk, Mrs. Sullivan gets a bad burn on her arm. In the ER, Dr. Thomas tells Sully that her injury is severe and may require surgery, and is complicated by her previously undiagnosed diabetes. He admits her to the hospital and tells Sully that she needs to go to a nursing home when she is discharged. Sully overcomes his initial anger at Tatiana for leaving his mother alone when he sees how devastated and sorrowful she is over his mother's injury. Bosco drags Faith along to do surveillance on Charlie B, a drug dealer he has been trying to get off the street. Bosco popped him five times while Faith was out sick, but could never find his stash. The surveillance pays off and they bring Charlie and the drugs into the stationhouse. Looking for bigger fish to fry, Bosco convinces him to set up his distributor in exchange for getting the charges against him dropped. Charlie sets up the meet in a parking lot but when the distributor arrives, Bosco is shocked to discover that it's his brother Michael. Unable to sleep, Carlos wanders the floor and sees Ryan saying goodbye to Jerry Mankowitz. After Jerry leaves, Carlos tells Ryan that they worked together until Jerry was shot on the job; Ryan reveals that Jerry is now working as a private investigator for his personal injury attorney. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia Music Quotes :Carlos: after he falls down the firepole I thought I was dead and that my own personal hell consisted of evil little midgets with sticky fingers, missing teeth, and pigtails. Children. ----- :Davis: (about working with Kim): Maybe you can hook up with her instead of Carlos. :Taylor: Yeah, that would be good. I didn't mind having a little girl talk. :Davis: Girl talk? I thought you didn't like the "G" word. :Taylor: "Girl?" I don't mind being called a girl. I just don't like when assumptions are made because I am one. ----- :Kim: Dan, let me take a look at your arm. :Dan: Ah, ah. Let's make a deal. How about, I show you mine if you show me yours. :Davis: Hey, watch your mouth. What's the matter with you? :Taylor: Ty. :Dan: I'm just trying to have a little fun over here. :Taylor: We can handle this. How about this for a deal? If you don't show us that cut, then we go back to the ambulance and we'll let you sit here and bleed to death. Does that sound good to you? :Kim: Yeah, let's go. :Dan: Whoa, I like sass. :Taylor: Now there's a word no one's heard since Eisenhower. ----- :Taylor: Davis So, your roommate's not coming home tonight. :Davis: He's not? :Kim: Roommate? You live with Carlos? (Davis laughs) Carlos Nieto? :Davis: That's pretty much the universal reaction right there. (Kim laughs) :Taylor: Yeah, it looks like he's spending the night at Mercy. :Davis: He's in the hospital? :Kim: He fell at the firehouse. He got a pretty good concussion. :Davis: Concussion? When do we get to the funny part? :Taylor: Well, he fell trying to slide down the fire pole. :Davis (chuckles): Oh, right, that's kind of funny. ----- :Bosco: Mikey What is wrong with you, man?! :Faith: Bosco, Bosco, calm down. :Mikey: Okay, look, man, some guy just wanted me to run something over here for him. (Charlie laughs) You better shut up, Charlie. You just wait. :Bosco: Wait for what? What are you gonna beef him to somebody? Maybe have him whacked for rollin' over. :Mikey: Whacked? Come on, Mo. This is me, your brother. :Bosco: You're running dope, Michael! In my precinct, Michael! :Mikey: Look, first of all, I didn't know this is your precinct. And secondly, I'm not running dope, I told you some guy just wanted me to drop something off for him. :Bosco: What guy? What guy wanted you to drop something off? :Mikey: Come on, man. Don't make me do that. :Bosco: Alright, so someone can ask you to-to drop off drugs and that's cool? But I can't ask you who, huh? :Mikey: Look, you know that could really jam me up. :Bosco: You want jamming? :Faith: Bosco…. :Bosco: Do you want jamming up? You're under arrest. Turn around. :Mikey: What? :Bosco: Turn around. Turn around now, Michael or I'll make you turn around. (Mikey sighs) I'm really good at it, I'm not gonna ask you again. ----- :Faith: (to Bosco about arresting Mikey) What are you gonna tell your mother? :Bosco: I don't know. Maybe I'll tell her that it's time that we stopped pretending that he isn't a piece of trash. :Faith: Well, there are better ways. :Bosco: Yeah? Well, that's the way it presented itself today. ----- Category:Episodes Category:Season Three